videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: The Phantom Soldier
"One day, even Heroes fall!" -Tagline Incredibles: The Phantom Soldier is the sequel to Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow and 3rd game in The New Timeline Series. The game picks up right where the last game left off, with Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Clementine Everett following up on leads to pursue the titular and mysterious antagonist known as the Phantom Soldier. The game is set for release in 2020 and is exclusive to the Xbox One. Synopsis With the New Incredibles now officially disbanded after the Second Battle of Metroville and the Destruction of The Villain Armada which resulted in the destruction of both the Armada's Carrier Flagship and the New Incredibles' Tower. The New Incredibles Team is now split into groups across the United States. Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Clementine Everett are one of those groups. Gathering intelligence from their hidden Bunker in Metroville, the two search for the mysterious Villain known only as the Phantom Soldier, who leads a Villain Armada Cell known as The Phantoms. With the fate of America at stake, Dash and Clementine must prepare for their deadliest threat since Scarecrow as The Phantoms rise and Heroes will fall! Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - The son of Mr. Incredible and saviour of Metroville. Dash and Clementine, now separated from the other New Incredibles, hunt the Phantom Soldier across America and try to find out the Villain's identity. Dash also has a hugely romantic relationship with Clementine, and they work together on every mission and are now inseparable. Dash's iconic weapon is an AK-12. HT with a Laser Sight, Grenade Launcher and Dual Magazine with a white paint job, and a large Incredibles Symbol in red and orange on the back of the gun's stock. Clementine Everett - Clementine is Lee's adopted daughter and Dash's love interest. After the Second Battle of Metroville and both her and Dash, she is extremely worried about Dash's safety. After being hunted by the Cemetery Wind CIA Unit, Clementine and Dash fight to clear their names and kill the Phantom Soldier, while also uncovering a conspiracy like none other. Clementine's weapon is a AMR9 Submachine Gun with a Grenade Launcher. Villains The Phantom Soldier - A shrouded and mysterious Villain Knight who is now in hiding from the New Incredibles Team, and he leads the Villain Team known as The Phantoms. Baron Von Strucker - The Phantom Soldier's second-in-command of the Phantoms, and former member of HYDRA. Gamescom Teaser Trailer The trailer starts with a massive ship emerging from a massive screen of smoke, and the Phantom Soldier walking across the burnt and destroyed highway as Dash looks at the Phantom Soldier in hatred and shock. The Phantom Soldoer then takes out a MORS Bolt Action Laser Rifle and fires it at Dash, and the short hits Dash in the back, and the young Incredible screams in pain as he drops to his knees and Clementine hides behind an overturned and destroyed SUV. The trailer then shows the word 'Prepare...' as it shows Clementine and Dash fighting unknown enemies in a busy street, and an XS1 Goliath gets hit by Dash's AK-12 Grenade Launcher, and Dash says "Clementine, stay behind me!" as it shows Dash and Clementine running from a massive explosion, and the screen shows the words '...For Destruction!' as it shows a few action scenes such as Dash jumping out of a C-130 Dropship and taking out two Dual-Wield SAC3 SMGs as he shoots down two Attack Choppers. The last shot of the trailer shows Dash getting caught in a huge explosion, which he dodges as several cars and building debris flies around him and Clementine jumps away from the explosion, and a Recon Drone comes in, which Clementine grabs onto as the screen shows the title: Incredibles: The Phantom Soldier. Plot The game starts off with a flashback to 600,000 B.C. (yes, this game is now going full Transformers: Age of Extinction!) as several Armada Ships (also, yes! The Villain Armada is billions of years old and this will be integrated into the story later) fly in from Orbit as a small dinosaur eats it's prey and sees the shadows of the Armada Ships over the massive, pre-historic landscape. The game then shows a mysterious Alien as he presses a liquid-like button, which then causes every ship to drop mysterious staff objects, which explode and start to turn the mountains and fields to get burnt and turned into Molten Metal, and the Dinosaurs are destroyed, also being melted into spikes of metal as the ships send down Tentacle-like pipes that start to extract the Molten Metal, and the screen turns to black. The game then shows the text '2014 A.D.' and the game switches to the year 2014 in Metroville, Georgia, USA. In the city's downtown streets, Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, son of Mr. Incredible, walks through the crowd of citizens and tourists in the street as he calls someone on his Cellphone, saying "Clementine, it's me. I got some leads on that Armada Cell we were looking for." and Clementine is heard saying over the phone "Okay, where should we meet? We need to do this really quietly." and Dash says "Meet me at... The old New Incredibles Tower." and Clementine says "That place hasn't been touched in months, you know. It's still an absolute mess!" and Dash says "Less chance we get caught that way, Clem. Meet me there in 2 hours." and he hangs up, before using his Super-Speed to get to the destroyed New Incredibles Tower, which is still in absolute ruins and guarded by CIA and US Military Forces. 2 hours later, Dash stands on a rooftop as he overlooks the destroyed New Incredibles Tower, which still has pieces of the Carrier Flagship crashed next to it. Dash then hears a voice behind him say "You use your powers to get here before me?" and Dash turns around to see Clementine standing there, with a AMR9 holstered to her back, along with a Grenade Launcher attached to the AMR9's Underbarrel. Dash then says "I found some leads on the Phantom Soldier. Last source says he was here, looking for a object that looked like a Scepter!" and Clementine responds "Wait, you mean Loki's Scepter?!" and Dash asks "How did you know about that?" and Clementine responds "I found a data mine leaked to the public that detailed a Scepter hidden in the Tower called the 'God of Mischief's Scepter' and the two agree to investigate the ruins of their old New Incredibles Tower. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games